Love is weakness
by TrueOncers
Summary: "You can't escape from your feelings Rumplestilskin, did you hear that? She loved you. And true love never fails. You just have to get used to it... Your magic is influenced by the Beauty, Beast." - DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of ABC's Once Upon A Time, Rumbelle, etc!


They walked the corridor on the first floor of the southern wing. The dark wood gleamed beneath their feet like ice that surfaced cold winter water. They were surrounded by red walls which fitted the corridor perfectly.

"I'll wait here for you, Rumpelstilskin." Belle said as she was left behind in the corridor as the door closed in front of her. Rumple walked into the room, he stepped on the cold dark stone floor and stood still for a few seconds to give himself some time before the conversation would start. The hall was surrounded by windows and doors, each leading to a private balcony. The ceiling was high and decorated with red curtains that were wrapped around the pillars along the sides of the room. In the middle of the room stood a long wooden table with only one seat, at the head end. The chair was turned to one of the balconies instead of to the table. And out from the chair a woman with long hair and a tattered dress stood up.

"Zelena, my dear." Rumple bowed gently and with a playful grin.

"Stop this and let's get down to business." Zelena snapped, raising her head.

"Maybe you should have dressed a little better, dearie." Rumple snapped his fingers and Zelena's tatty dress changed into a long black dress, her arms clothed with long dark green gloves. Her hair now pinned up, and her lips turned a new shade of red.

"No more games." Despite the ingratitude which Zelena showed, she looked with some surprise at her clothes.

"Speak." The dark one replied as he looked at her intently.

"Do you really think you can win, Rumplestilskin? I'm stronger than Regina, stronger than you..."

"Correction, I am stronger than you. I do recall I was the one who taught you everything, well everything that you know at least." Rumple grinned and turned to the candle holder on the table.

"All I know? What the bloody hell are you talking about." Zelena was angry, you could hear it in the tone of her voice. She raised her voice whenever she was angry.

"Dearie, you don't think you know as much as me do you? There are still so many things, so much magic! You- never- know- all- the- things- !" Rumple said, with small pauses between his words, he laughed in his impish way, as if he had gone crazy.

"One day, you will suffer for this, and you kneel before me." Zelena was standing before him as Rumple looked in her eyes, you could see the fire burning within them. 

"Good luck." He had already turned towards the door until Zelena interrupted him whilst he was walking away.

"And what if something were to happen to your pretty girl?" She grinned triumphantly and lifted her head.

"She's not my girl." He didn't turn to face Zelena, speaking his words towards the wall.

"So you know who I mean! How sweet, the dark one and a beautiful princess. You know what her nickname is? Beauty isn't it? And yours... Oh that's right, Beast. Funny don't you think?"

"Leave my castle Zelena." He was still looking at the door, not turning to Zelena.

"Have you grown weak Rumple? You know what they say, love makes you blind. Soon all your magic will be gone and there will be nothing to protect you. That girl will be the end of your miserable life, well unless you are going to change your future." Zelena played with his thoughts.

Rumple turned in one swift move towards her, "I SAID LEAVE MY CASTLE!" and in a second she was gone, into the dark night.

Rumple walked to the door and before he could even touch the handle, Belle opened it for him.

"Rumplestilskin, is everything fine? I heard you were screaming and I was wondering..."

Belle was interrupted by Rumple who grabbed her roughly, tying her arms behind her back with a piece of rope. She tried to escape, to run away, but he held on to her tight.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" she cried. She freed herself from Rumples grip and ran down the corridor while the rope that bound her arms together fell broken to the ground. Tears rolled down her face, and before she knew it she tripped.

The poor girl was trying to get up so she could run further, but just when she was ready to continue running, she was seized by Rumple. The sweat stood on his forehead and Belle screamed, "Rumplestilskin what are you doing! Rumple! Rumple!"

He grabbed her and threw her against the wall as he took his dagger and stuck it into her chest harshly. Her breathing stopped and there were tears in her blue eyes, "I loved you." was the last thing she said before her eyes closed.

Rumple still held the arms of Belle, her dress began to turn a deep red colour from her blood. And out of nothing, a green fog came up and Belle turned into Zelena. Zelena snatched the dagger with a groan from her chest and threw the dagger on the ground.

"You can't escape from your feelings Rumplestilskin, did you hear that? She loved you. And true love never fails. You just have to get used to it... Your magic is influenced by the Beauty, Beast." Beast, the word rolled off of her tongue, the most hateful word she could use. She grinned and laughed at him as Rumple wanted to hit her across the face. But she was gone once again, he hit his hand on the wall which covered itself in blood. It was like the red walls had turned into Belle's blood, but Belle wasn't there anymore Rumple was left alone in the now dark hall. Zelena was gone, and Belle, he didn't know whether she was dead or alive. She was missing. He let himself fall onto the ground, calling for Belle.

It was then that Rumple woke up, he was lying in his own bed and own room. The sweat stood predominantly on his forehead, and he ran to the mirror as if he was chased by himself. He was still the dark one "It was all a dream…" he said, repeating it once again. He sighed a few times, and his breathing was irregular. He changed his clothes and walked to the room which he had dreamed of, there was no one. He walked with a bowed head to the main hall by the front door, but before he came down to the stage he bumped into Belle.

"I'm sorry Rumplestilskin! It was my fault, I'm sorry..." she looked at him with frightened big blue eyes and he came closer to her.

"It's fine, no problem." He seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"Are you okay? " Belle bent down slightly so she could see his eyes, their faces were very close to each other. Rumple put his hands on her hips and his lips touched hers. They were stood at the top of the stairs to the main hall, kissing. Both their eyes closed and Belle had laid her hands on his cheeks, Rumples hands were still on her hips. He pulled his head back gently and Belle looked at him with admiration.

"I... I, uh... I'm gonna get the broom." Belle gave him a small loving smile and walked down to where she picked up the broom and gave a nod to the breakfast she had made for Rumple. A cup of tea in the teacup which was chipped, sandwiches, fruit and a red rose in a vase that stood on the tray.


End file.
